


I Spend My Time Thinking About You

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gonna tell me how much you adore me before we hang up?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spend My Time Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in the Life Unexpected universe where Erin and Dave are teenagers. The title is from the John Waite song Missing You, and its fitting.

“I have a surprise for you.”

“What? Is it animal, vegetable, mineral, or lingerie?”

“Lingerie? You like lingerie?” Erin asked.

“I like the idea of you in lingerie.” Dave replied.

“You wish.” She laughed.

“Yes, I do. I have the dirtiest fantasies about you.”

“David, don’t…don’t make me blush.”

“You're adorable when you blush. You're the most beautiful girl in the world.”

Erin couldn’t help but smile as she rolled onto her back on the bed. He just made her feel so wonderful. He made her shiver in all the right places. When she was with Dave it was like Winsor never existed. 

It was probably good that he did, everyone was supposed to make mistakes. And it was like Dave was her reward for having a lousy boyfriend before him. Rossi wasn’t perfect but Erin was crazy about him. She wasn’t telling him yet but she was in love.

“The surprise isn’t lingerie. Can I see you soon?” she asked.

“You're my girl; you can see me whenever you want.”

“It would be nice to know that you wanted to see me too.”

“Woman, you know that I always want to see you.”

It had been nearly two weeks since they'd seen each other and that sucked for her. Dave was really busy working at the stables and getting ready for his first semester of college. There was lots of paperwork that needed to be done. He’d even managed, with her Uncle Mike’s help, to get some scholarship money. The rest he would have to take out loans for. 

That was more running around and paperwork. Erin tried to hide her disappointment when Dave canceled their plans on Saturday night. He told her that he was so tired that he couldn’t see straight. No way would he be able to make the round trip from Commack to Manhattan. Erin kept her pep up but then fought all night to keep from thinking about some tart in her boyfriend’s arms. 

When he sent the dozen pink camellias on Tuesday it really made her smile. He was one of the good guys, not a douche like Winsor. At least if Dave wanted to end things, Erin trusted him to be honest with her about his thoughts and intentions. No, it wouldn’t hurt less but nothing less than the truth was acceptable to her.

“So can you come over on Thursday evening?” Erin asked. “Mum said you can have dinner with us.”

“Should I bring anything?” Dave asked.

“Just bring your sparkling personality.”

“Done.” He snapped his fingers. “Are you sure my surprise isn’t lingerie?”

“You have a really dirty mind. Has anyone ever told you that?” she laughed. “I meant to thank you and say how beautiful the flowers you sent were.”

“One thing you didn’t know about me…I'm a botany enthusiast.”

“You are so not.” There was more laughter.

“I am!”

“I'm sure the florist helped.”

“Maybe he did help just a little.” He laughed too. “I told him that my girlfriend was the prettiest, smartest, sassiest girl in the world and I wanted to send her something awesome.”

“Did you really say that?” Erin asked.

“Mmm hmm.”

“I have no idea what I'm going to do with you.”

“I have a few ideas.” Dave said. “Wanna hear them?”

“I do; but this line isn’t secure.”

“Yeah, it might be better when we’re sure that we’re alone. This isn’t for everyone’s ears.”

It wasn’t that Dave or Erin thought her parents might be listening in. It’s just that they knew it was possible if the Strausses really wanted to. Some things were definitely better left to dirty text messaging.

“So I’ll see you on Thursday?”

“I’ll be there.” Dave replied. “I miss your face.”

“Is that all you miss?” Erin asked.

“That’s all I'm willing to admit on an unsecured line. We’ll talk on Thursday.”

“OK, I’ll see you then.”

“Gonna tell me how much you adore me before we hang up?” Dave asked.

“Goodnight David.”

“Ouch. You cut me so deep, baby. I must be a glutton for punishment, longing for you like I do.”

“I'm worth it.” Erin said.

“You absolutely are. I’ll see you on Thursday. Are you sure I shouldn’t bring something? My mom says it’s impolite to just show up empty handed. I’ll bring dessert…I’ll make something myself.”

“Really?”

“Really, really. Sweet dreams, Erin Strauss.”

“Goodnight.”

Erin sighed as she hung up the phone. She really did miss him terribly. It made her want to smack herself for being one of those girls that annoyed her. At least it seemed as if he missed her just as much. 

Erin had many of the same insecurities that other teenage girls had concerning her boyfriend. But nothing ever made her feel as good as talking to him again did. When Erin’s cell phone buzzed, she grabbed it off the nightstand. There was a text message and she was already grinning from ear to ear because she already knew who it was.

‘ _I let you get away with not telling me that you adore me. I hope that’s not going to happen on Thursday_.’ –David 

‘ _Worried much_?’ –Erin

‘ _Oh no, I know you're crazy about me Erin Strauss. The feeling is mutual_.’ –David

‘ _I guess you'll have to wait and see. Have a good night_.’ –Erin

She laughed, put her phone down, and went out to the living room. She and her mom were going to end the night watching _Law and Order_ together. There was a good chance that other things would be occupying her mind while she did that.

***


End file.
